


Fireworks

by DaughterofHypnos17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHypnos17/pseuds/DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Nico takes Percy on a surprise date which leads to some sweet sweet fluff.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello archive users, this is my first post on my brand spanking new account and i'm super excited to get my work out on here. I'm super proud of this small drabble; enjoy.

I suddenly feel a warm pair of strong arms wrap around my waist transporting me into a new setting. Long boney fingers connected to pale hands covering my eyes. When I close my eyes to feel the rush of shadow travel, my eyelashes brush against his hands. 

When my boyfriend removes his hands I’m awaited with the sight of fireworks. An array of colours shooting across the sky, illuminating Nico’s face. He looks like an angel, my dark angel. My amazement didn’t stop me from being curious; it wasn’t the Fourth of July, so why are there fireworks. 

“Nico, where are we?” I question. 

“Canada,” the dark eyed boy replies. 

“Canada,” I murmur back to myself, “why are we in Canada.”

“Because they have fireworks the first of July,” he answers. 

“Well Canadians sure put on a show,” the green eyed boy says, Dumbstruck.

“This is only small wait until you hear some of franks stories about Canada day.”

I begin to relax into his arms and stare into the sky that’s filled with flashing sparks of light. It was mesmerizing, the way everything mashed together to create an image displayed for only a few seconds. Nico was staring at me with his big dark eyes framed with thick black lashes; it was as if he was staring into my inner most thoughts. 

I stare back looking at him with love and happiness. Everything is so perfect when he’s around.  
“I love you,” he whispers through lips that were softly pecking my neck.  
I tense, he’s never said those words aloud.  
I’m able to mutter out a deformed version of the same words; he smiles into the crook of my neck. I want to stay here forever.  
Nico suddenly encases my lips with his own. You would never think that his chapped lips would fit like puzzle pieces with my own. 

The kiss was chaste but had the same effect as any heated kiss would. He made my knees buckle without even trying. His dark, accented voice makes my heart melt within seconds. 

We broke apart still looking into each other’s eyes. We spent the rest of the evening cuddling , not paying attention to the show but on each other.


End file.
